New Reno prostitute
|tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 45 Experience Points: 65 Armor Class: 6 Action Points: 8 Carry Weight: 150 lbs Melee Damage: 1 Sequence: 12 Healing rate: 2 |proto = (generic slut 1) |dialogue =NcProsti.msg }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= |content7= }} The prostitutes of New Reno are characters appearing in New Reno in 2241. Background Since New Reno is a lawless city, these prostitutes offer their "services" to any traveler/tourist, while the pimps "advertise" them. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions If the Chosen One is a Prizefighter, Porn Star, wears power armor or has defeated the Enclave, their dialogue changes. Inventory Notes * They are one of the most comical characters in Fallout 2 and (perhaps) in the entire series, having more than 1000 floating lines for all occasions. * The prostitutes will dislike female Porn Stars. On the other hand, they will like male ones... a lot. Notable quotes "Normal" quotes had love 'til you had Reno love." * "I was with Myron last night. For about five seconds." * "I need help getting out of this dress." * "I wish Gen Con took place in some other place." * "You got the craving, I got the saving." * "Still don't know why they call it Virgin Street..." * "Looking for Eden? Right here, honey." }} Slaver quotes Male slaver quotes * "Why don't you take me back to your cage, slaver?" * "You're a frisky slaver, aren't you?" * "Nasty little crotch cobra you got there, slaver." Female slaver quotes * "You make my Geiger counter tick, slaver-girl." * "Feeling experimental, slaver-girl? Prove it." * "Where's the fire, slaver-girl?" Porn Star quotes Male quotes * "Getting... weak. Can't... hold out... much longer. Must... have... sex... with you..." * "Can I have your autograph? On my chest?" * "Oops. I dropped something in your pants. Let me get it." * "Mmmm-mmmm. How do you keep so fit?" Female quotes * "If it ain't little-miss-porn-star..." * "Uglier than a brahmin's ass." * "You are talented as my shoe." * "Well, if it isn't grand Queen Turd." Prizefighter quotes * "Want to jump in ring with me, champ?" * "Need someone to take care of that for you, champ?" * "You make me weak, you know that?" Power armor quotes * "Look, pal, if you want to do it, you'll have to get outta there; the metal hurts and leaves scars." * "Is that some new kind of vibrator?" * "Are you sure you aren't looking for a car wash?" * "Am I going to need the Jaws of Life to get you outta there?" * "You must be really afraid of STDs to be in that thing." End game quotes Appearances The New Reno prostitutes only appear in Fallout 2. Behind the scenes * The prostitutes may mention Gen Con. In real life, Gen Con is a gaming convention. * STDs, as the prostitutes mention, are sexually transmited diseases. * Jaws of Life is a saw that is used to rescue people from destroyed cars. * They will mention AC DC, an Australian rock group. * They will mention some of Interplay's workers (who worked on Fallout 2): **Timothy Cain, designer and programmer **Chris Avellone, the designer **Thomas French, the programmer Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:Fallout 2 characters Category:New Reno characters ru:Проститутка (Нью-Рино)